mechinafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Cryoshock
Les humains ont survécu à ce voyage d'un siècle mais la cryoconservation était fatal pour eux. Nombreux sont ceux qui meurent de cryochoc. Andara entend les cris de ses compagnons, et sait qu'elle ne survivra pas non plus. Paroles Oh, c'est le prix à payer Pour la vie que nous avons trahis Uniquement disparu Lorsque nous nous transformons en poussière d'étoile A ce moment-là Ma vie se heurtera Né du ciel Ce monde exige la vie La vie que nous cherchons (x4) Flottant en silence Le prix que nous payons Commence par une douleur infinie Éveiller, que pour mourir Pour une nouvelle vie Je peux les entendre crier Je peux les voir saigner (x2) Le sang dans mes yeux Déforme la lumière Heurte mon esprit Ma peau, cristallisée Ma raison de vivre La douleur est insupportable Uniquement pour disparaître Destiné à être Un souvenir perdue La vie que nous cherchons (x4) Dansant en silence Le prix que nous payons Commence par une douleur infinie Éveiller, que pour mourir Pour une nouvelle vie Je peux les entendre crier Je peux les voir saigner (x2) Nous sommes venus des étoiles Avec l'espoir dans nos yeux Le destin est un mensonge Ma peau, cristallisée Ma raison de vivre La douleur est insupportable Uniquement pour disparaître Destiné à être Un souvenir perdue (x2) J'espère seulement rêver Là où je connaîtrais jamais la douleur Oh, c'est le prix à payer Pour la vie que nous avons trahis Uniquement disparu Lorsque nous nous transformons en poussière d'étoile Les mondes que nous cherchons Un souvenir perdue Mes cellules faiblissent Elles se déchirent les unes après les autres Mes os Paralysé La douleur Amplifié Je ne suis pas venu à mourir Pour une nouvelle vie Souvenir brisée Des visages et des noms L'essence du destin Commence à disparaître Je peux les entendre crier Je peux les voir saigner (x2) Paroles Originales Oh, the price that we pay For the lives we betrayed Only washes away When we turn to star dust This moment in time My life will collide Born from the sky This world demands life The life that we seek x4 Floating in silence The price we pay Begins with boundless pain Awaken, only to die For a new life I can hear them scream I can see them bleed x2 The blood in my eyes Distorting the light Collapsing my mind My skin, crystallized My senses alive The pain gets me high Only to be wasted away Destined to be A lost memory The life that we seek x4 Dancing in silence The price we pay Begins with boundless pain Awaken, only to die For a new life I can hear them scream I can see them bleed x2 We came from the stars With hope in our eyes Fate is a lie My skin, crystallized My senses alive The pain gets me high Only to be wasted away Destined to be A lost memory x2 I only hope to dream Where I'll never know pain Oh, the price that we pay For the lives we betrayed Only washes away When we turn to star dust The worlds which we seek A lost memory My cells on retreat They tear from each other My bones Paralyzed The pain Amplified I didn’t come to die For a new life Shattered memory Of faces and names The essence of fate Begins to wash away I can hear them scream I can see them bleed x2 Catégorie:Progenitor